creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Kisieleq69/Jak to się zaczęło...
PoczątekZapewne chcerz poznać moją HISTORIE. No więc zaczęło się to od tego, że jako małe dziecko nikt mnie nie rozumiał miałam strasznie niską samoocenę nienawidziłam siebie ani moich rodziców. Często płakałam byłam typowym samotnikiem. W wieku 8 lat zaczęłam szukać znajomości, Nie szukałam koleżanek wolałam bawić się z chłopakami. Później dopiero zruzumiałam, że nie mogę się kolegować tylko z chłopakami zaczęłam bawić się z taką Łucją i jej siostrą Olą, dogadywałyśmy się całkiem nieźle. Zaczęłyśmy się przyjaźnić w tqarzeciej klasie podstawówki później musiałam się przeprowadzić. Szkoda mi tamtej okolicy kochałam ją. Z czasem zapomnialam o Oli i Łucji i znalazłam nowe koleżanki Wiktorie, Patrycje, Maje, Julke i Zozola (zozol to taka Zuzia). No i tak do gimnazjum później znowu zaczęłam się kolegować z chłopakami jak to w tym wieku. w drugiej klasie gimnazjum moje kontakty z dziewczynami urwały się tylko Zozol ze mną rozmawiał, wtedy wolałam siedzieć z chłopakami z Sebastianem, Arturem, Dominikiem i Damianem Była w naszej paczce też taka dziewczyna, której nikt nie lubiał z czasem się zaprzyjaźniłyśmy i mieliśmy taką paczkę. Dziewczyny, z którymi się kiedyś kolegowałam strasznie nam dokuczały ale chłopaki stanęli w naszej obronie najbardziej przyjacielski wydawał się Dominik. Zaczęłam pić, palić a czasami nawet ćpałam. Odbijało mi, kiedy moja mama zobaczyła, że piję dostałam szlaban na miesiąc nawet nie chodziłam do szkoły. Zamknęłam się w sobie nie wiedziałam co mam robić nie mogłam wchodzić na FB nie mogłam z nikim rozmawiać, Zwariowałam zaczęłam robić jakieś laleczki, mówiłam do miśków do plakatów do ściany sama do siebie wydawało mi się, że są tam moi przyjaciele wyśmiewają się ze mnie moja mama czsami patrzyła na to wszystko ale myślała, że tylko się bawie ja miałam 14 lat ! Nie byłam już małym dzieckiem, a moja mama myślała, że mam około 10 lat. Kiedy ten szlaban mi się skończył wyszłam poszłam do szkoły i przed szkołą widziałam moich przyjaciół był tam Seba, Artur i Damian, nie było tam Dominika Ani Kasi (tak miała ta dziewczyna na imie) Zdenerwowałam się bo myślałam, że Kasia i Dominik się spotykają byłam poprostu zazdrosna bo sama zakochałam się w Dominiku. Zapytałam Julę czy widziała Kasię, I powiedziała mi gdzie poszła z Dominikiem. Szybko tam pobiegłam i zobaczyłam ją siedzącą obok Dominika wzięłam ją za szmaty i pociągnęłam do siebie zaczęłyśmy się szarpać, wyzywałyśmy się, krzyczałyśmy. W końcu Dominik powiedział mi, że nic między nimi nie było a Kaśka powiedziła mi, że Dominik jej się nie podoba bo jej podoba się Damian, uspokoiłam się bo Dominik powiedził mi, że tylko mówił jej co Damian lubi. Ucieszyłam się wiedząc, że nic ich nie łączy i powiedziałam Dominikowi co czuję spodziewałam się zupełnie innej reakcji zamiast olać mnie i powiedzieć, że on nie odwzajemnia tego co ja czuje, nie powiedział nic tylko złapał mnie za ręke. Myślałam, że mu się nie podobam. Następnego dnia zapytałam go czy mu się podobam ale on wstał odwrócił się i wyszedł. Wiedziałam , że coś ukrywa nie mogłam się powstrzymać więc go śledziłam. Przez resztę dnia próbowałam z nim o tym porozmawiać ale w szkole mnie unikał nie wiem dlaczego, Dopiero wieczorem mogliśmy normalnie porozmawiać, Spotkaliśmy się na tyłach szkoły wtedy zapytał mnie czy chce z nim być. Byłam głupia chłopak, który od dawna mi się podoba zapytał mnie o związek. Nie wiedziłam co zrobić i powiedziałam ,,NIE" To był najgorszy błąd mojego życia. następnego dnia nie przyszłam do szkoły czekałam tylko aż wyjdzie Maja. Doczekałam się dzwonka i Majka wyszła z Dominikiem to co zobaczyłam obudziło we mnie psychopatkę, pocałowała go wiedziała, że na to patrzę ! Zaraz po szkole zaciągnęłam ją za szkołe wyciągnęłam z jej plecaka ołówek i zaczęłam ją dźgać tym ołówkiem po czym go złamałam i uświadomiłam sobie, że popełniłam błąd. Nie chciałam tego zrobić, Karzdy chłopak w szkole na nią leciał. Ja chciałam być tylko z Dominikiem. Okazało się, że Majka przeżyła i to były tylko rany powieszchowne. Zachorowałam okazało się, że Dominik, Wiktoria i Patrycja oraz Zuza mieszkają niedaleko dlatego poszłam do Wiki i Pati. Wiktoria powiedziała mi, że obie zakochały się w Dominiku. Zdenerwowałam się ale nic im nie zrobiłam. Pobiegłam do Zuzy okazało się, że Majka wychodzi ze szpitala. chciałam ją zabić jak tylko się pokaże wiedziłam, że na mnie naskarży w końcu gdbym nie przerwała to Majka by już nie żyła. Czasami zadaje sobie pytanie dlaczego nie wyjęłam nożyczek ? Ahh... No ale trudno mam nadzieje, że nie dostane szlabanu znowu. Jeżeli jeszcze raz mi to zrobi to już nie będzie litości wezme nożyczki i nie będzie tak słodko. W czwartek wszyscy zobaczyliśmy ją w szkole, kiedy udawałam, że idę do łazienki Majka coś mówiła chłopaką po czym chwycila Dominika za koszulkę i pocałowała. Miałam tego dość wzięłam ją za bluzke i zaciągnęłam go łazienki, Szarpałam ją obijałam o ściane łazienki jej głowe, kiedy miałam skończyć popchnęłam ją a ona wywruciła się i udeżyła głową o umywalkę. Przestraszyłam się i wybiegłam ze szkoły w domu nie było mnie dwa tygodnie. Dlaczego to zrobiłam ?Zabiłam ją nie przychodziłam do domu ani do szkoły bo wszyscy by mnie wyśmiali bałam się poprostu się bałam nie chciałam zrobić z siebie pośmiewiska. Kiedy myślałam, że cała sprawa ucichła przyszłam do szkoły wszyscy dziwnie się na mnie patrzyli, jakbym była psychopatką. W końcu Dominik mnie dopadł i zapytał:- Co ty jej zrobiłaś?- Ja... nic... nie chciałam tego zrobić !- prawie się rozpłakałamWybiegłam z szatni i pobiegłam do lasu nawet nie wiedziłam, że w plecaku mam nóż. Zaczęłam grzebać w plecaku i znalazłam nóż, chwilkę później przyszła tam Jula zaskoczła mnie a ja próbowałam się bronić wbiłam jej nóż w nogę ona zaczęła krzyczeć, A ja uderzyłam ją Nożem w brzuch. Kiedyś moja przyjaciułka była moją kolejną ofiarą. Miałam nadzieje, że nikt się o tym nie dowie już nawet Seba i Artur się do mnie nie odzywali, Bałam się, że Dominik też przestanie się do mnie odzywać. Jak zwykle rano wyszłam do szkoły ale nie poszlam w strone szkoły tylko w stronę bloków w strone mojej starej dzielnicy. Pobiegłam tam dość szybko, coś mnie tam przyciągało. Kiedy dobiegłam do mojego starego domu zobaczyłam, że nikt tam nie mieszka. Minęłam dom Łucji i Oli. Do domu wruciłam dopiero wieczorem po zabicu kolejnych osób A dokładniej to całej grupy dziewczyn. Pewnie w komentarzach będą podpisy typu: ,,Dlaczego zabijałaś same dziewczyny?", ,,Taka pasta tutaj nie pasuje" Albo ,,Nie umiesz pisać past weź się lepiej zajmij pisaniem komedii" Mylicie się ludzie ja piszę co czuję to moje życie ! Ja to przeżyłam+ i nie zabiłam tylko dziewczyn ! Chciałam też zabić Damiana bo Kaśka ze względu na niego nie rozmaiała już całkowicie o nas tylko się do niego kleiła jak nie wiem co. Trzy dni później powiedziłam to Kaśce. Nie wiem za co się na mnie wściekła ale zaczęłyśmy się szarpać na szczęście nikomu nic się nie stało. Było to dwa tygodnie temu. Nie chciałam tego... W zeszłym tygodniu zabiłam Daniela, Oskara i Kamila bardzo mi ich szkoda nie chcę zabijać ale jest silniejsze odemnie.! Wiec, że jeżeli to czytasz to będziesz moją kolejną ofiarą.Nie obrażajcie mnie bo to moja pierwsza pasta i na mój gust jest całkiem niezła trochę te historie ubarwiłam. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach